


the difference

by sinnerlikeme



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerlikeme/pseuds/sinnerlikeme
Summary: “you’re so fucking dumb.”“and you’re fucking sharon carter.”





	the difference

**Author's Note:**

> buckynat are just friends if ur here for a little smoochy smooch ur reading the wrong fic
> 
> i couldn’t sleep so i wrote this at like 1am. behold the most pointless oneshot ever

He’s waiting for her outside the conference room.

“How much trouble are you in, exactly?” is the first thing that pops out of his big mouth.

Natasha scowls and pops him on the arm. “None. Don’t look so disappointed.” But she grins, because she can’t help it, and he makes a funny face at this news, like he was hoping he’d get to put his jailbreak skills to good use.

“Darn,” Bucky sighs, pouting. “Well, okay. Not even a slap on the wrist?”

She shakes her head. “Nope.”

He scratches his beard. “Huh. You must’ve won ’em over with that trick you do with your eyes, ’cause I’ve done less awful shit and was on restriction for five weeks once.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re dumb. You got restriction because you accidentally shot Fury in the leg with one of Clint’s arrows that you shouldn’t have been using in the first place.”

They’re walking now, striding aimlessly down the hall. Natasha glances at his face; Bucky is turning red at the reminder.

“Yeah, well,” he sputters, hands clenching into harmless fists, “that was—shut up.” Which is his default response to being called out, always.

Natasha chuckles but doesn’t push it.

They wind up leaving the building altogether, stepping out into the midday afternoon and squinting against the sunlight. They stroll over the bridge to the small park reserved for SHIELD personnel, where they see groups on training runs and employees taking smoke and coffee breaks. The pair meander over to “their” unofficial bench and take a seat, shaded by the branches of the oak trees surrounding them.

They sit in silence for a bit before Natasha asks, “Heard from Johnson yet?”

Bucky looks down at his hands, frowning. “No,” he admits quietly, and his mouth twists. “I miss her.”

“I’m sure she misses you, too,” Natasha assures, and she means it. “She’s just busy, babe. She’ll find the time to send you something.”

He nods, but still looks sad. “Yeah. Hope so.”

“You’ve known her longer than I have,” Natasha begins carefully, “but she’s still my friend, and I know how much she loves you. I bet she’s thinking about you. Even if she doesn’t contact you, when she gets back you can have really awesome reunion sex.”

“’Tasha!” he yelps, eyes huge, and she laughs, tongue between her teeth.

“I’m just saying,” she giggles as he blushes furiously, scratching the back of his neck.

“I can’t stand you,” he mutters, but she sees that he’s trying not to smile.

She pokes him in the cheek when he looks at her again. “Don’t worry too much, okay? She’s your girl, but she can take care of herself. She wouldn’t want you sitting around feeling sorry you couldn’t go with her.”

He sticks his tongue out. “Hush. You always work alone, I’m used to doing everything with Daisy.”

Natasha smiles tightly. “Someone’s feelin’ left out,” she notes. “On top of the separation anxiety. You’ve sure got it rough, honey.”

Bucky huffs and folds his arms, but doesn’t negate that.

They’re both quiet again for several minutes, Natasha absently twirling bits of Bucky’s hair around her finger, and he startles her by enquiring, “What about Sharon? Have you talked lately?”

She pulls her hand away. “Maybe,” she says evasively, avoiding his eye.

He grins wryly. “Yeah, you have.”

“I don’t owe you details on my love life, Jimbo.” She kicks his ankle. “Stay out of it.”

He snorts at the nickname and replies mockingly, “Oh, so you can bug me about Daisy but I can’t dare wonder about you and Carter?”

“That’s—we’re different,” she mumbles defensively, cheeks warm. “You’re a guy. I’m not discussing my lesbian love affairs with you. Ever.”

He arches an eyebrow. “Sooo, you admit it’s a love affair.”

She shoves him and he catches himself prior to being pushed off the bench. “You’re so fucking dumb,” she snaps bitterly.

He angles his body towards her and props his cheek against his metal fist, smirking shrewdly. “And you’re fucking Sharon Carter,” he deadpans, and Natasha throws her hands up and gets to her feet, cursing. “Hey, wait, where ya going?”

“Away from you,” she tells him, marching off down the gravel path. Bucky sighs and follows her, jogging to catch up and falling into step beside her. She grits her teeth and refuses to acknowledge him.

“Bit of a double standard, if you ask me,” Bucky murmurs under his breath.

“Bucky, be quiet.” _Annoying ass._

“So you can flat-out tell me that Daisy and I are gonna have _really great_ reunion sex but I can’t bring up Carter?”

“Yes,” she confirms in a near-growl. “Because you don’t mind having your relationship be analyzed and flaunted. Sharon and I can’t even hold hands without worrying someone’s gonna care.”

“Whoa, hey.” Bucky reaches for her shoulder and miraculously she stops, gathering the strength to look him in the eye. His expression has changed; his face is regretful and understanding. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t—I didn’t think of it that way. I mean, I get that. Me and Steve…” He bites his lip. “We had a lot to lose if we did that back in our day, so I—I get it, ’Tasha. But—things are different now, aren’t they?” The hope in his voice breaks her heart. “I mean, nobody at SHIELD gives a shit if you guys are seeing each other as long as it doesn’t get in the way of your jobs. Same with me and Daisy.” He shrugs. “Really, no one cares. Outside of SHIELD might be different, but… Nothing can touch you guys. Literally, you’d pummel anyone who tried to tell you that what you have is a sin, or whatever it is people are calling it. I used to get that a lot, so did Steve, why d’you think I kept saving him from so many back-alley fights?”

She lets that sink in for a moment, then says, “It’s just different for us.”

“How?” he asks softly. “How is it different?”

She bites the inside of her cheek. “It just is. It always is for two women. I know you get it, but you’re with Daisy now. You loved Steve, but that—that was a lifetime ago, Bucky. Right now you’re with her, and… She’d understand where I’m coming from, because she likes girls, too. But you don’t—you _can’t_ , even if you loved a man once upon a time. Okay?” Her voice shakes, just the smallest bit. “It’s just harder for us.”

His hand drops from her arm and he tucks it into his jeans pockets. He doesn’t look offended, merely somber. He nods gravely, and she relaxes, but feels the need to add, “And what we have isn’t a love affair. I’m just as committed to Sharon as you are to Daisy. I’m not about to step out on Sharon with every woman I find attractive. Legally, then she’d be allowed to kill me.”

He chokes on a laugh and she grins. “Okay,” Bucky says, nodding. “I see. I didn’t mean to—”

“I know,” she interrupts, not wanting to hear it. “I know,” she repeats softly, looping her elbow through his. They continue their walk in silence until they’ve made a full lap around the park, and Natasha only looks up from her boots when she hears Bucky gasp.

Daisy’s perched on the bridge railing with her legs dangling casually, black hair tossed around her face in the breeze. She must feel Bucky’s happily surprised stare, because she lifts her head and grins suddenly.

“Go on, Romeo,” Natasha grumbles, clapping Bucky on the back. “Go be with your darling Juliet.”

He touches her arm then runs directly to Daisy, who hops off the ledge and into his arms with an excited squeal. Natasha watches Bucky spin Daisy around, face tucked into her neck. They’re adorable, Natasha isn’t going to deny that. Plus she’s glad to see Daisy’s back in one piece.

Bucky sets her down and cups her tan cheeks in his palms and kisses her, right there in front of everybody. That’s when Natasha looks away, down at her feet again, wishing that was her and Sharon.

Her pocket abruptly buzzes and she pulls out her phone to see a text from Sharon herself, asking where she is.

 **The park,** Natasha writes. **Why? You okay?**

 _I’m fine_ , Sharon answers within seconds. _Just wanted to ask if you’d like to go to dinner tonight. With me. Wherever you want :)_

The smiley face makes Natasha’s heart flutter. **I’d love to,** she says. **I want pizza. With you.**

 _Yum. Sounds good. What else is on the menu?_ Lots of flirty emojis.

Natasha shakes her head affectionately. **Me, if you’re lucky.**

She glances up from her screen. Daisy is eagerly leading Bucky by the hand back to the Triskelion, and he follows like an obedient puppy. Natasha rolls her eyes, hoping whichever closet they end up in still has a secret stash of condoms.

She would know. She leaves them there for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> the buckynat i deserve tbh thanks bye


End file.
